Connor Not Undercover
by bluieredhead
Summary: It is three months since Gisela Colicos left the Heath family, and Connor has tried to move on with his life, to ignore the past that he begs to be his future. But what can he possibly do? - Please let me know what you think! Rate and Review guys!:D
1. Chapter 1

_So, I noticed that Connor Undercover seriously lacked in the fanfiction department. I have been reading fanfiction for years, but have finally signed up so I could post something here! :D This story is probably going to be kinda short. I don't know. I don't even need to finish... I am just having some fun. Hahaha  
><em>_HERE IS THE DEALIO: I am always open to people's opinions... If you watched the show, and always wanted Connor and Gisela to do or say something in particular, let me know! I promise to make a way to write it into the story! Otherwise, feel free to let me know what you think of this..._

_This story, as you will soon realise, is set after the series... Enjoy!  
><em>_P.s. I don't own any of the characters or anything. But I do own my imagination... Does that count? :P  
><em>

Everything in my life is boring.

Wow. A few months ago, I would have laughed if I had caught myself thinking that. But now, it sums everything up to perfection...

I blame Gisela. Honestly. She comes barging into my life, and turns it upside down. Not that I am complaining here! It isn't like that! I had so much fun, my life was so exciting and full of adventures. And then, she left. And now I have nothing.

"Hey georgous. How was your day?" Sophia wrapped her arm through mine, and hung on tightly. Oh. Wait. Totally forgot to mention. I have Sophia. I mean, that's okay... Right?

"It was alright. Yours?"  
>"It was boring without you!" She declared, emphasing with a kiss on my cheek. I let out a small smile, to show I was paying attention to her. When I didn't say anything more, she tried another technique. "So... what are you thinking about?"<br>"Um..." Not Gisela Calicos, that's for sure. The 'G' name, was banned for good. Actually, the use of the letter 'G', in general use, was kind of frowned upon too. "What... a nice day today is?" I answered, lamely.  
>"Isn't it just gorgeous!" she agreed with a beam, "Winter is about to start! You can see the trees changing colours and everything! Winter is my favourite time of the year!"<br>"Didn't you say summer was your favourite, just yesterday?"  
>"Oh. I do love summer, too!"<p>

The joys of being eternally happy. How Sophia does it, I do not know. Maybe that's why I agreed to go out with her... Nah. That definitely wasn't it! It was cause she threatened to tell the entire school about who Gisela was... That, and the continual harassment I was receiving kind of destroyed my defences. I stood up against her for over two months, which hey, on that level of torture, I was impressed with myself. But when she started threatening Gisela, I just had to give in. I guess I was so use to protecting her secret, even now she was gone, I still had to do everything I can to keep it hidden; to keep her safe. It means, if she ever does come back to me, her identity will still be intact.

But, she is NEVER going to come back to me. That I know to be truth.

I smiled at Sophia, sadly, but it was a smile none-the-less, and she was thrilled to see me try. Sometimes I wonder if she knows how much I miss Gisela... Does she realises? Or does she think we are in this perfect little bubble of happiness? We have been dating for over a month now. You'd think if she realised I was only seeing her to keep her happy, she would have broken up with me. I try, but I am not a particularly good boyfriend. I get distracted.

At the moment, I am distracted by how boring my life is. It's a theory that keeps coming back to me.

I gave her a peck on the cheek, and left her waving outside her house. Hitching my school bag on my shoulder, I heading in the completely opposite direction, towards my place. It was a pity she lived so far away, and insists on being walked home. It's not like anyone is trying to kidnap her or anything? Hmmm. Actually. I kinda wish someone would. I could have a few days break from her, and then have a ridiculous amount of fun tracking her down. Ahhhh. The good old days.

Wow. Another saying I never thought I would say. Well, at least until I was 25 years old. This is getting really sad.

I arrived home nearly an hour later, with seven text messages on my phone, all from Sophia, and three missed calls, also all from Sophia. I dragged my feet up the path, and through the unlocked front door. Since Gisela left, I think my family is enjoying the relaxed security. We would have to be the easiest people to rob right now... Man. I wish someone would rob us! How fun would that be!

Yes. I did just wish that my home was robed. You don't need to tell me that I have issues. I already know.

"I'm home!" I bellowed as I threw my bag onto the bottom of the stairs, to take to my room later. Heading to the kitchen, Mum smiled warmly at me. Pushing the potatoes she had apparently just finished peeling, over to me, I started dicing them up. We smiled at each other, happy at our silent agreement to help each other out. Out of the blue, Lilly scrambled through the room, chattering away at nobody, and in a mad rush to leave again. Confused, I waiting for Ty. They are usually seen together. I am so amazing. Ty came sliding into the kitchen moments later, yelling off his head about her stealing the remote.

"Stop yelling! And walk in my house!" My mum called out after the two of them.  
>"If they weren't so busy fighting, maybe they would realise how totally cute the two of them are together?" I mused aloud, to which my mum laughed.<br>"Without a doubt! Awwww. Imagine the two of them..." We both chuckled as, what sounded like lily attempting to talk Ty to death, and him screaming abuse at her.

"How was your day Connor?" she eventually asked me.  
>"It was school mum. Not really interesting." I think my mum and dad are the only two to realise how much I miss being a spy. And maybe Whynot, on the very rare occasion that I see him, now he is at a new school and all. Not that I have given up on the Spy avenue, it's just that the government likes their spies to have finished high school first. Which stinks.<br>"It can't be that bad! You spent time with Sophia?"  
>"Yeah. I walked her home. I wish I could take my bike... She lives too far away."<br>"Why can't you then?" My dad asked, jumping into the conversation, as he wondered in and kissed my mum.  
>"Sophia. She says it's far too dangerous..." I groaned, as my parents laughed at my pain.<br>"Awww, Hun! Sophia sounds wonderful. But I don't think she really understands your... nature," my mum said, and I can't help but agree.

"CONNOR! SOPHIA'S HERE!" Ty screamed out from the tv room. I let out yet another groan, and ran my hands through my hair. My parents were still laughing as I dragged myself out of kitchen. Sophia was standing in my doorway, looking flustered at me. She marched right over the hit me in the chest. Is it sad that her hitting me didn't surprise or worry me in the slightest?  
>"You BETTER have a good reason why ya didn't call me back MR! I was so worried!"<br>"I just got home. I'm sorry Sophia. Is there something you needed to say to me?"  
>"What? Oh no. I was just calling. You should have answered!" I resisted the urge to roll my eyes.<br>"Well. I'm okay. And I am sorry I didn't call back... If that's all?" I said, indicating that perhaps my girlfriend could leave my house. She didn't notice.  
>"We should have a study night! I brought all my homework."<p>

Okay. Seriously? Is she trying to kill me? She takes up all my time, and is trying to make me do my homework! Lame...

"Sure." I sighed, "Why not," Sophia didn't notice the lack of any form of enthusiasm in my voice. Lily and Ty, who were peering over the edge of the couch and watching us closely, did. They sniggered. I ignored them. Sophia handed me her bag; when she says she brought all her homework, I think she meant from her entire schooling life. How did she carry this thing! I picked my bag up, and followed her to my room.  
>"What should we work on first?" She asked at me.<br>"Whatever. I'm not fussy." For some reason, that made her giggle. I don't think we are on the same wave length. At. All.

After completing all my maths, reading two chapters ahead in language, and deconstructing over half of Shakespeare's Macbeth, I was well and truly readyto run my head into my wall. All that was keeping me sane, was the memories of Gisela. How we would take over the tv room, spread out our assignments, and help each other get them done. It was annoying, but we made it fun. We would pull all-nighters, and spend a ridiculously long amount of the evening trying to predict Azul's new plan. Why is it that everything so was much better when she was around?

Not that I am ungrateful, honestly Sophia is a nice enough girl. But she isn't the right girl for me. For one, I fear she should sometimes be living in a mental home. Or some kind of facility that had prior experience with helping young ladies, like herself. I think the right girl for me is... Is never going to be seen again. I need to snap out of this. I need to forget the pass, stop wishing for an impossible future. I need to make the most of my life now. This is enough.

Gisela and I, Connor Heath, were friends who can no longer be. And that is all.

"What's wrong, ConCon?" Sophia asked, squeezing my hand.  
>"Nothing. Everything is fine..."<br>"Oh. You look like..." She drifted off, unwilling to find words.  
>"Like what?"<br>"Like... A part of you just died." _Ouch_. That hurt.

At that devastating note, the doorbell randomly rang.

"I'LL GET IT!" Sophia bellowed, jumping up and literally running out of my bedroom.  
>"It's not actually your house! Oh. Forget it." I groaned, sinking my head back against the edge of my bed, and trying to guess who would be coming over at this time of night. It sounded like a girl. I could hear Sophia's voice, but not the words she was saying. She sounded a little distressed at the new-comer, and that made me instantly interested as to who it could possibly be.<p>

By the time I had reached the stairs, whomever she was had moved from the front door to the kitchen. I descended slowly, taking my time, and not rushing. For some reason, my heart was pounding so hard. Like it knows something that the rest of me doesn't quite know yet. As I hit the bottom of the step, and spun around, I could see into the kitchen.

Her hair was this gorgeous brown, pulled perfectly back in a way that showed glamour and sophistication. She laughed, and I knew why my heart was beating so fast, why I felt like I was falling, at the same time like my world was being shifted back into place.

"G..." The forbidden letter. Sophia will not be impressed with me. But it didn't matter. Because at the sound of my voice, our visitor turned around. Before me stood the gorgeous Gisela Calicos, smiling brightly back at me.

Like she never went anywhere at all...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Gisela has only been gone for a little over three months. It's amazing how much I have forgotten about her... How she would flick her hair out her face gently, or how her eyes would literally dance around the room, taking in everything and everyone. Or maybe she has changed that much, that it is all new to me?

She was sitting on the other side of the dining table, twisting her fork in her fingers and laughing lightly at my dad's really bad jokes. I haven't been able to drag my eyes away from her, so mesmerised by the fact that she was really sitting there! She was really here! She was home...

"How long are you going to be staying here, G?" I asked her, watching the way her eyes snapped to me, and how the corners of her mouth would lift at my words. My heart was pounding, my mind bringing forward so many memories it almost hurt. But not quite. Gently resting my fork on the table, to stop it from shaking, I focused my entire attention on her.

"Only for a little while. Just a short visit." Sophia, who was sitting closely beside me, seemed to tense up even more at those words. But I was grateful that Gisela was staying for a bit. At least it wasn't just for this incredibly awkward dinner.  
>"You are welcome to stay as long as you like, Gisela," My mum instantly responded, "You are a part of the family. And we have all missed you so much." I hope to god Gisela doesn't notice how my entire family stared directly at me, when my mum said that! Okay, even Lily did, but let's be honest, she is practically family too. The only person who wasn't watching me was Sophia, and that's because she was far too busy watching Gisela's every move.<p>

As we rose from the table, all of us having finished our dinner (except me, but I gave up on eating about 2 and a half minutes in), Gisela smiled at my parents.  
>"Thank you for Dinner, Mrs Heath! It was incredible!"<br>"I doubt it was anything compared to the amazing chefs you have cooking for you now! But thank you for saying so, dear."

Gisela then moved her attention onto Sophia, who was still staring, really rudely, at the president's daughter. For an eternally happy person, she was so not happy, right now.  
>"Sophia, it has been a while. How are you?"<br>"Fine." Really, really not happy, would be more of an accurate description.  
>"And are you here for studying? Don't tell me I have interrupted Connor doing his homework!""Actually, me and Connor are dating." I think part of me just died.<br>"Oh. Ohhhh. Congratulations!" Gisela smiled, but it wasn't the smile I was use to. Maybe she has changed.

My dad, having helped mum clear the table, came back into the dining room.  
>"Ty. Walk Lily home."<br>"Awwww Man! Can't she walk herself home!" my little brother whined, but grabbed hold of lily's shirt and started pulling her out of the room. My dad then turned to me and my girlfriend.  
>"Sophia, it is probably best if you head home now. It is a school night. I can drive you now." Seriously, my dad is good. If he had told her to leave by herself, she probably wouldn't have. But by driving her, it meant she had to leave now. I think I might love him...<p>

Gisela had already turned away too find my mum. I dragged Sophia up the stairs, into my room, threw her books into her bag, pulled her down the stairs, chucked her bag at my waiting dad, and then hugged my girlfriend goodbye. Startled, she let herself be guided out by my dad, saying absolutely nothing at all. When I heard his engine start, I turned around to find where Gisela was at.

"I honestly don't know why they are dating... Maybe you should ask Connor? He would never tell us..."  
><em>I'm dating Sophia for you, G<em>. Hahaha. That is bound to be a sufficiently awkward conversation; can't wait for that one to happen.  
>"What you guys talking about?" I asked leaning against the door. Both the ladies jumped.<br>"I was asking about Gisela's trip here," My mum quickly replied.  
>"Oh. And how was it?" I asked, going along with their excuse. Gisela looked confused.<br>"How was what?"  
>"Your trip?" Okay, they don't know that I heard their previous conversation, but it is hilarious that they are trying to cover up.<br>"Oh. That. Yeah, it was fine. You know, pleasant." I smiled at her.  
>"Good to hear, G. So, I was thinking we should find you some place to sleep."<br>"Don't worry about me, I'll crash on the couch."

And that made me laugh. Like, really laugh. I clutched at my sides, heaving in air. G marched over, hitting me in the chest.  
>"What's so funny!"<br>"YOU! Sleeping! On the couch! The president's daughter! Sleeping on the COUCH!"  
>"Yeah, yeah, stop your laughing." She grumbled, as she moved past me. "Help me get my bags out of the car," still laughing, hysterically mind you, I followed her through my house.<p>

"I do wish you would stop laughing."  
>"G, do you remember when you first came to stay with us? And you were freaking out with the size of the wardrobe? And about doing chores? And our food?"<br>"Yeah... I like to believe I have grown a bit since then." She smiled warmly.  
>"Just a bit? It's incredible! It's just- ... Oh. My. God."<p>

We stood staring in the boot of the car. There were only two small suitcases.  
>"Where is the rest of your stuff?" I must have sounded worried, because I sure felt like it. When she said, just a short time, maybe she did only mean one night?<br>"I packed light?"  
>"How light?"<br>"Well... This is for about two weeks... I mean, if you guys want me for that long..." she mumbled, and I couldn't help but laugh again.  
>"Gisela. My family loves you. You can stay for as long as you like!" I assured her.<p>

"Thanks Connor. I like it here. I feel... safe."

I was picking up both her bags as she said that. Looking at her closely, I could see something in her eyes.  
>"G. Do you not feel safe at home?"<br>"No! I feel totally safe! My home is amazing... It's just. I got use to here... I don't know. Just forget it, ok?"  
>"Um... If you say so... Come on, let's get you inside. It's getting kind of cold."<p>

"Hold the door!" Ty yelled as we went back inside. We left the door open for him.  
>"Hey Gisela," he said, the moment he was inside, "not that I am not excited that you are here, but are you taking me room again?" my little brother asked.<br>"Its all yours Ty. I'm sleeping on the couch," she smiled at him. He looked at me confused, and when I shrugged, my little brother Ty burst out laughing.  
>"Seriously. What is with you Heath boys! Totally not mature!"<p>

When I had my laughing under control, once again, I gave Gisela a gentle push with her bags.  
>"You are not going to sleep on the couch. You can crash on my bed, tonight."<br>"No! I'm not putting you out of your bed. Absolutely not."  
>"Relax. It's all good. And you will be doing me a favour," I assured her, as we headed up the stairs, "I really don't want to share my room with Ty again; he snores."<br>"HEY! I DO NOT!" Ty's voice floated up from downstairs. I chuckled. Placing her bags in the corner of my room, I grabbed some clean sheets and changed my bed before she could try and convince me otherwise.  
>"Thanks Connor."<br>"It's no problem, G." I smiled back.

It took a while for everyone to get to bed. Back to five people using one bathroom, it was more than a mission and a half. Eventually, we were all ready. I grabbed some pillows, getting prepared to set myself up on the couch, when my dad walked down the stairs.  
>"Connor, I just spoke to Gisela, and she agreed."<br>"Agreed with what?"  
>"That we haven't organised the best security for her, at the current moment. It would be safer for her if you were closer."<br>"Closer?"  
>"Maybe you can sleep on your floor tonight? Just to keep her safe,"<p>

Every part of myself was ingrained with keeping Gisela safe. It was my number one priority, above all else. So I gathered my things back up again. Gisela was set up, already in my bed and getting ready to go to sleep.  
>"Any chance I can crash in here tonight?"<br>"It is your room, stupid," she chuckled, indicating with her hand that I am welcome in. I threw down some cushions onto the floor, about where Ty's bed used to live.  
>"Right. So, let me know if you need anything, okay G?" I told her when she turned off the light.<br>"Absolutely."  
>"You know I love that." Gisela whispered through the darkness.<br>"Love what?"  
>"How you call me G. Nobody but you calls me G. I love that." I smiled, even though she couldn't see me.<br>"I love calling you that, too."

We lay in silence, with no sound distracting us. My heart felt content. This was how everything was suppose to be. Me and Gisela. But I wonder why she is here? I wonder... is everything okay? Did she... miss me as much as I did? Or was it just me that felt completely lost?

"Are you happy?" The questioned slipped out, without me realising it had. I gasped, begging that she had already fallen asleep, and didn't hear such a question that was so inappropriate to ask. She took so long replying, I thought that maybe she had fallen asleep. But I was wrong.  
>"Are you?" was all she replied with.<p>

Neither of us answered the question, instead letting the darkness of my room take over until we both, eventually, fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up with a start, evidently because someone appears to be attempting to break down my door. I figured out this delightful knowledge from the way the banging echoed around my room, vibrating all the way to the back of my skull. I groaned aloud, and pretended as though I could hear no sounds at all. My body ached from the night on the floor, which surprised me; I have honestly slept in worst places before... Maybe I really WAS getting old?

The hammering just kept on going. With an absurd amount of reluctance, and quite a bit of grumbling, I finally opened my eyes. Glancing around, I can see Gisela's gorgeous hair poking from under the pillow she had thrown over her face. Clearly she was pretending like nobody was trying to interrupt her sleep, too.

"Leave us ALONE, TY!" my voice scratched at my throat as I bellowed back through the door. Evidently, that was the wrong call.

The very next second, Gisela was screaming as my bedroom door was being smashed to pieces. A young man, probably only a few years older than me, was standing where my door use to be. With muscles that bulged out of his shirt in a way that can't possibly be natural, and an extra few feet of height on me, he actually looked kinda frightening. And he was growling. With bared teeth and everything.

I was up like a flash, from my makeshift and rather shoddy bed, and threw myself in front of Gisela. The depressingly large kid glanced momentarily at the petrified girl, before closing the gap on me. I tried to calm my breathing, bracing myself for impact that was no doubt going to leave some marks. When we collided, I latched on to him. When he threw me into my own bedroom wall, I made sure to take down as well.

Together we tumbled around the bedroom, trying to get the advantage over one another. At one point, Gisela started begging for us to stop. The guy before seemed confused, slightly by this. It took a moment for me, who at that point had my arm wrapped around the intruders neck, to realise he was talking.  
>"... I will protect... Miss Co..." No doubt these words then ended up confusing me.<br>"Wait? What?" But the guy did not keep talking. Instead he twisted himself around, and smashed me between him and the wall. From my rather new position, I kept trying to deduce what was going on, and ignore the feeling as though I had not a single speck of air in my body."What are you trying to protect?" I chocked a little as I asked the desperately needed to be voiced, question.  
>"Miss Calicos!" he growled out to me.<br>"ME!" Gisela gasped, still perched on my bed.  
>"HER!" I couldn't help the sound of shock in my voice. I mean, this guy was beating me up! And I will refuse to admit aloud, but he kinda was winning... I am blaming his extra height, and the drugs he must be using... Either way, why the heck was he beating me up!<br>"What the Hell?"  
>"You are a THREAT!"<br>"I ain't-" I coughed again, still trapped between this stranger and the wall, and still lacking the freedom to, you know, breathe and stuff. "I ain't a threat to G!"  
>"He's right!" Gisela climbed off the bed, scampering over to the two of us and trying to pry the guy away from me. She is so cute when she tries to help! I remember when... FOCUS CONNOR!<br>"Listen, Connor is a good guy," she said "Like, really good! He is never a threat. Not to me!" Gisela looked pleadingly back at him. He swashed me against the wall a little more.

"But he was in your bedroom!"  
>"Her? Her bedroom? Woah, come on Du-" She silenced me with a quick look, and upon consideration, correcting him by pointing out that it was actually my bedroom, probably wouldn't have ended too well. For me.<br>"I asked him to stay... I feel safe with him..." She smiled politely at the stranger. I could feel myself smiling at these words, and was grateful this beast of a guy couldn't see me. That would undoubtedly end with my face punched in. With great hesitation, the guy pulled away from me. I unlatched my grip from his neck and drop with shattering breathes, to the floor.

Trying to gain some oxygen, and some of my composure at the same time, I pulled myself over to stand in front of Gisela. She might have been able to talk him out of possibly killing me, but I sure ain't about to let her get hurt!  
>"Who the HECK are you?" the accusation leaching into my voice.<br>"My name is Agent Sean. The President sent me here too look after You, Miss Calicos." He pulled out his badge, handing directly around me to Gisela. I noticed his division number on the corner of his identification: unit 239. I remember something Ed said in training once. "...Unlike other agents, you won't be trained by the government. Block has been training guys since he lost his arm in 98. Fortunately, you have the next best thing. You have me..." Definitely no need to be modest, Ed. This little pocket of information seemed useless at the time, but now I am so grateful for it now. Ed had been trained by Block, which meant Sean must have been trained through him as well. If he was who he said he was.

"How is Block going? Still showing everyone how to do real push ups?" Sean turned to me, and frowned. He knew what my question was implying.  
>"Without a doubt. Even with only one arm, he still thinks his the best." Then he chuckled, "of course, I'm better!" Snobby, and a half decent fighter. I think I might just hate this guy.<br>Gisela must have seen through my vague question, and realised that Sean was legit. She smiled, and gave him back his badge. After accepting it, he turned to me. It looked like he was just seeing me for the first time. What, was he beating up the air or something?

"And you must be...?"  
>"This is Agent Connor Heath," Gisela said, touching my arm gently as she said so. I gasped a little at her completely surprising touch, and tried to not show how much I was distracted by it.<br>"Sorry. I have never heard of you." Agent Sean shrugged.  
>"Never heard of me! Are you kidding me man! What, did all that I do count for absolutely nothing?"<br>"Connor..." she warned me, with a reminding squeeze of my arm. I shrugged his words off, pretending like it meant nothing to me. But it really did.  
>"So, Agent Sean, what exactly are you doing here at this time of the morning?" Gisela continued, ignoring my previous outburst.<br>"As I said, your Father sent me. I am to look after you."

"You are my new bodyguard?" Gisela asked it as a question, but we both knew that's exactly what he meant.  
>"What!" Again, I just couldn't help it. I knew that she was no longer my responsibility, that she was no longer under my protection. But it was still a part of me! Is her not coming back, the very thing I have been begging to happen, for the last few months!<br>Gisela must have recognized something in my face, probably seen how I was about to go completely crazy on this guy, because before I knew it, she was literally dragging me out of my bedroom, that looked more than a little worse for wear, and pulled me down the stairs.

I grumbled the entire way. She didn't listen, and didn't stop until we were in the kitchen, and the doors were shut. I opened my mouth to say something, anything about the ridiculous situation that we had somehow found ourselves in, but I had no opportunity. Instead my parents casually strolled into the kitchen, wrapped in robes and looking like they had just been woken up.

"Connor," my dad grumbled my name as he headed directly to the coffee machine, "Can you please keep the TV down at this time in the morning?" My mum, having a somewhat psychic connection with her husband, headed directly over to the cupboard, and pulled out two coffee mugs, before added her own thoughts to the mix.  
>"It woke us up this morning!" she complained.<br>"Um... Guys... The TV hasn't been on at all." Both my parents looked back up at me when I said this, clearly not understanding my simple sentence.  
>"What was all that sound from?" my Mum asked as they both took in the full effect of my presentation. I have a feeling I look frightening. I have been thrown around my room and suffocated. I would like to think that not many people who would look good after that History has proven that Gisela still looks amazing when being hunted down by people who wanted to kill her... In my place, she would look unscathed, for sure.<p>

"Well," I sat myself down at the kitchen benched and looked back at my parents. "The loud noises would have been due to the guy breaking into my room, with the simple intension of destroying everything I own." My parents took one look at my slightly bashed, very serious face, and shrugged. I love my parents.

I have to give them some points though. They trust me enough to know that if I am not worried, then they shouldn't be worried either. And this is especially the case with a certain sophisticated young brunette in the picture. But still, being concerned for me would hardly kill them... I would think.

"Connor Heath has forgotten-" Gisela emphasised that word, so my parents were clear on how little I had actually forgotten, "To tell you the full story. His name is Agent Sean. He was... under the impression that I was kind of... in danger? My father appears to have sent him to be my body guard." This did make my folks stop what they were doing.  
>"I thought Connor was your body guard!" My Mum gasped, with my dad nodding along beside her."So did I..." My mumble was a little louder than I expected, and I am pretty sure everyone heard that. Damn it.<p>

Realising that it probably wasn't their place to push this more, both my parents made lame excuses to leave, and took their coffees with them. I rolled my eyes, but made no further comments on their actions. When they had left, Gisela marched out of the room, emerging later with our emergency first aid kit. Suspecting evil was ahead, I made for a dive off the stood and for the exit but she blocked my path. With a shove, and an adorable laugh, Gisela made sure I was sitting back down before opening up the kit, and shorting through to see what we had.

"How bad is it?" She peeked back at my face, and pretended to think over it.  
>"You might'n survive this one, Connor!"<br>"Oh har har har. You are so funny, G"  
>"I thought so!"<p>

Gisela was smiling as she pulled out some rank looking stuff, and started dabbing it onto my chin. So she could reach me, she leant over my legs, her body occasionally hitting me as she worked away. I watched her closely, as she fussed over me, trying to fix me up the best she could. It felt fantastic, knowing she was there to look after me. We both had each others backs... Just like old times.

"Hey G?"

"hmmm..."

"Why did your father organise someone else to keep you safe?" I was hoping my voice to come of calm and insanely cool. I failed. I sounded more depressed than anything else. Laughing, I literally shrugged, and hoped she thought I wasn't that upset by it all.

"He must have not wanted to interrupt your life, and cause more hassles than necessary."  
>"Didn't mind so much last time, did he?" she laughed at my question, before letting the smile drop away from her lips. I instantly wished for it to return, but chose not to say anything. She clearly had something on her mind. Gisela paused at her work, her hand resting on my cheek, and looked back at me,<p>

"Do you mind Connor?"  
>"Course I do! This Sean guy, he is literally stealing my girl-job! He is stealing my JOB! Am I not meant to mind?"<br>"Not that Connor! I mean, do you mind that I am interrupting your life?"

The big question. I know I am meant to mind. Normal people would care. She, quite literally, showed up uninvited, disrupted my entire existence, caused unpredictable trouble that we are yet to hear the end of and, through extension, destroyed my bedroom. And she hasn't been here a full day! But, despite all that, I really didn't mind. So I said the truth.

"I haven't really had much of a life, since you left. I can honestly say, there is nothing to interrupt here."

She looked unsure of what to say to that. I could see the flushness in her cheeks, and she avoided catching my eyes. She was embarrassed. That definitely wasn't my intension with my flash of honesty. I instantly regretted putting her on the spot. Gisela fell quite and didn't respond.

I guess we have both grown up a little, in our separation. Instead of diving in without thinking, we both think about what we are going to stay before we say it. How mature are we? I wonder why we both started doing that?

Gisela next spoke after she had finished. The moment her gentle fingers lifted of my face, and she moved her body away to pack up the first aid equipment, I felt this tremendous sense of loss, within my very bones. More than anything, I wished she would come back over to my side, I would wrap my arms around her, and never let her go.

"What is your plan for today Connor?" her voice plunged into my mind, and I tried so hard to focus on the words, and not just the sheer beauty of her voice.

"Thank god it is Saturday. I am thinking of taking it incredibly chilled."  
>"Are you going to go see your girlfriend?<p>

My eyes snapped back to her, with her final words. Shit. I had completely forgotten about my girlfriend. With Gisela's departure still messing up my mind, and me longing for her next to me, my own girl had completely slipped away. This isn't even including the distractions of the security guard in my room, who is literally stealing my job, my completely distroyed house, or my lack of personal life.

This ain't worth it. I think i'll go back to bed.

.

.

.

_Hey all! Hope you like the new chapter! I just wanted to give a special shout out to Lord Shockwave, who gave me wonderful suggestions as to where I should take the story! Thanks to him, we have the gorgeous Agent Sean, who will no doubt create some confusing conflicts between our two little love birds... almost love birds... hahahaha_

_If anyone is interested in checking out some of my original stories (as in my own characters, and thus not fanfiction) please feel free to check me out on Wattpad. My direct link is... .com/user/KikiNP_

Thanks to everyone who commented already! Please keep them coming! The comments always motivate me to write and update more... (on that note, thank you lovehp26 for the reminder! totally appricated that :D)

If anyone has any opinions at all, please feel absolutely free to send me a message! :D Look forward to hearing from you all soon! and enjoy reading...

kiki  
>xoxo<p> 


End file.
